


Blur

by Irrelefante



Series: Mirror [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Korean Pop, SHINee
Genre: Korean Characters, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un sendero en la vida. Lo sigues, luchas, caminas. Si alguien toma tu mano y sigue contigo, ¿accederías?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those little things

**Author's Note:**

> [2010 collection]

Un iPod de 32 Gb, unos audífonos ear drops, un librero pequeño cuyo contenido no sale de música postmoderna e idiomas, un estante bastante grande lleno hasta el tope de CDs, una carrera en ascenso y cuatro estupendos amigos - o dos parejas, da igual – compartiendo dicha travesía. Es todo, listo. Puedo escoger algo de aquella lista, al azar, o dos o tres a la vez, y mi día va. Pero uno lo siente, ahí, en el pecho, a la izquierda: hay espacio para algo más. No es mucho, un rinconcito sobre el que ni detienes la vista, sin embargo es el motivo por el que no llegas nunca a ese sentimiento de  _completo_. No te ahoga, no, para nada; no le das vuelta ni se convierte en tu pendiente del día. Te percatas, eso sí, de cuando en cuando, porque está ahí,  _oh, sí,_  está ahí. En esas monedas que sobran en tu billetera, exactas para una taza más de café, junto con ese medio ciento de palabras de pronto listas para salir, no hallando un  _con quién_ ; en esos peculiares momentos en los que descubres súbitamente un nuevo significado en algo antiguo y monótono y te lo guardas porque no será relevante para  _nadie más_ ; entre las sábanas, con las sensaciones a flor de piel, los labios ávidos, el aliento errático y, al final, los pantalones húmedos, un silencio que se hace eterno y la pregunta de cómo sería si fuera _alguien_ y no tu mano.  
  
No obstante, no me ahoga, ya lo dije, por eso cojo una botella de agua antes de seguir a los chicos. Mi día va. Nuestro manager nos ha pedido dar el encuentro al nuevo grupo que cocina SM Entertainment, todos vamos más que gustosos al salón de práctica. Aunque para mí sólo signifique nuevas víctimas para el humor de Junsu y nuevas personas a quienes los conocimientos de Yuhno puedan alcanzar, voy, sin mayor expectativa que la de ser amable. Pero es ese muchacho, aguardando aún en la baranda de la pared de espejo, quien atenta mi apatía. Fue tácito, Yuhno nunca dio órdenes, sin embargo cada uno de mis compañeros se acercó a uno de los nuevos chicos, convirtiéndolo en una elección; mas él no se acercó presuroso a darnos el encuentro, sino que permaneció en su sitio, rotando su mirada entre el suelo a nosotros. Se limita a esperar que sus compañeros vayan primero, sin importarle mucho lo que quede al final; justo como yo.      
  
Voy hacia él, quien se ha agachado a tomar algo de su maletín a sus pies.  
  
-Got you - le digo, a modo de broma, comenzando informalmente una conversación.  
  
Levanta el rostro, aún hincado, y me sonríe, totalmente, con el cabello demasiado liso medio tapándole los ojos. Es  _demasiado_ guapo, tanto que desvío mi mirada hacia la botella de agua de cereza que sacó del maletín. Se levanta y me hace una venia, casi de 90 grados. Sonrío y me sorprende encontrarlo  _agradablemente_ alto y formal. Se presenta como Choi Minho, integrante del nuevo grupo llamado SHINee. Su voz es  _desmedidamente_ grave para alguien con tan poca edad.  
  
-Shim Changmin -le respondo a la presentación, mas yo me limito a una venia con la cabeza junto a una media sonrisa, sumamente sincera.           
  
-Un honor, hyung- y esta vez no sólo su sonrisa sino su respeto me deslumbran.         
  
Y es ahí, justo ahí, que en ese rinconcito en mi pecho, a la izquierda, llaman a la puerta.


	2. Furthermore

No es que me haya olvidado de su presencia. Para nada. No necesito volver a mirarlo para recordar que es alto, altísimo, con aquel rostro de niño que se lo dan precisamente esos ojos aunado a aquella sonrisa formada por aquellos extraños labios –sí, extraños, aunque aún no sabría decir porqué.     

  
Sigo consciente de que está a mi lado, es sólo que ver mis compañeros en tanto júbilo y extasiados me distrae un momento, me alivia y me llena. Inclusive Onew, quién siempre suele guardarse muy bien sus emociones cuando el momento lo amerita, no puede evitar empinarse en sus pies de cuando en cuando, mientras habla con Jaejoong, denotando su alegría.          
  
-En verdad los cuidas mucho -me dice aquella nueva persona, Changmin hyung, haciéndome volver mi vista a él. Me sonríe amablemente mientras hace una seña con la cabeza hacia ellos. No entiendo muy bien a lo que se refiere o, mejor dicho, cómo llegó a tal conclusión, por lo que muestro confusión en el rostro-. Yo también suelo velar por ellos anónimamente, a la distancia.  
  
Lo dice como una simple apreciación, como señalándome que los dos llevamos sombreros hoy, vaya cosa. Y eso me atonta aún más. Acaba de descifrar una parte de mí, ¡de mí!, que no soy ni traslúcido ni de charlas largas, y parece no darse cuenta. Es entonces cuando le veo aún más alto, o será que intento excusar por qué de repente me siento más pequeño y expuesto.     
  
Le sigo mirando, como si no lo hubiera visto bien antes. No lo nota pero después de aquellas breves palabras dejó de ser Changmin hyung para convertirse en simplemente hyung,  _el_ hyung.      
  
-Será mejor que nos unamos a ellos en algún momento, sino comenzarán a llamarnos apáticos de nuevo. ¿O no lo hacen contigo? -Lo hace otra vez, adivinándome del todo. Asiento quedamente y dejo que me guíe hasta el grupo.  
  
Toda la noche me debatí entre sentirme estúpidamente predecible o… misteriosamente comprendido. Es extraño encontrar a alguien quien no solo sabe ver más allá de tus acciones, sino que las comparte. Más aún, es sumamente extraño encontrar a alguien que se detenga a ver tus acciones en vez de quedarse sólo en tu rostro. Porque así como estoy consciente de mi simetría facial, estoy exhausto de los comentarios que no salen de mis labios, mis ojos y mi sonrisa.  
  
Abrazo mi almohada y sigo pensándolo. Es extraño. Extraño y taciturno. Y piensa que soy un buen amigo y no simplemente atractivo. Se me calienta el pecho de pensar en una nueva amistad.


	3. Handle it

Es todo un lío y no lo es a la vez. “Hey, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?”, y punto. Es donde luego viene la posibilidad de una negación, una mala interpretación y hasta una posible  _demasiada buena_  interpretación. Mi problema es que me gusta ser práctico, pero mi lado analítico viene y se sienta encima. ¡Es frustrante! Por eso intento olvidarlo, dejarlo a un lado. Intentos que dan a parar a la nada, sobre todo porque suelo pasar demasiado tiempo con los auriculares puestos o, en su defecto, unos anteojos y un buen libro. Justo como ahora, ya vestido y maquillado, hundido en un mullido sofá esperando nuestro turno en la presentación. No, no me aburro, porque a ratos Junsu arma un show de la nada, de esos que hacen reír hasta el llanto, mas luego viene Yoochun y se lo lleva.           

  
¡Arg! Me desespera verme con el celular en la mano, sin decisión. Me impaciento por conocerlo mejor, por la simple razón que lo encuentro interesante y superficialmente compatible. ¡Mi iPod por una charla! Solo una charla, de esas casuales en las que las anécdotas van y vienen junto con los cafés, y uno se da con la sorpresa de lo tarde que es, no viendo la hora de volverlo a repetir. O podría ser un fiasco: a la media hora una salida forzada junto con el gran alivio de que haya acabado. ¡Pero al menos saldría de esto ya!    
  
Debo haber llevado mi ofuscación hasta mis ceños, porque Jaejoong se sienta a mi lado, suspicaz.  
  
-Mañana tenemos sesión de fotos en la empresa -comienza, aún con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar, fijando su vista hacia algún punto en el techo-. Y planeábamos ver a los nuevos muchachos  -y mi vena debe estar empezando a latir anticipándome a lo que dirá-. ¿Les avisarías? A uno de ellos, que le comuniquen a Onew -se alza de hombros.        
  
Sí, es la luz al final del túnel, la excusa perfecta, pero NO me gusta que me den las soluciones. Tampoco me hace gracia ser tan obvio, ¡sobre todo porque no lo he comentado con nadie! Aunque, a quién quiero engañar, son 5 años, si los chicos no hubiesen aprendido a leerme entre líneas, sería autista a este punto. Mucho menos ante Jaejoong, quien nos presta una particular atención. La idea, eso sí, tuvo que venir de Yunho.           
  
-Hmm –afirmo.       
  
Sonríe, el bastardo.             
  
-Mañana a la 1 en el comedor número 5 -me dice, ya mirándome y con una sonrisa mal escondida.             
  
Iba a empezar a hundirme en frustración cuando nos avisan que somos los siguientes en salir. Dejo el mensaje para después, imaginando que es mejor sopesar lo que escribiré. Gran error.            
  
Directo, casual, sobrio, gracioso. Tengo como 8 potenciales mensajes guardados en el borrador de mi celular. ¿Un emoticone? ¿Un saludo efusivo? ¿Sugerirlo u ordenarlo? Van a ser las 10 de la noche, ya estoy con el pijama y oculto entre las frazadas. Mis ojos se cierran, pero creo que se me ocurrió otra posibilidad más, antes de elegir uno definitivamente.           
  
El despertador ha cumplido su cometido, esta vez no por el sonido sino porque vibró en mi mano. Me quedé dormido. 3 insultos y 2 golpes con el celular en mi cabeza. Toda la frustración vuelve de sopetón. Empiezo a teclear un mensaje insano y sin mucho tacto, mas cuando escribo la palabra  _Minho_ una imagen suya cándida me asalta fugazmente. Ojos grandes y amables, una sonrisa demasiado perfecta pero con un toque infantil, y todo está claro. Tipeo un nuevo mensaje, lo envío y comienzo a alistarme.             
  
Fue tan simple. Se hace tan simple ante la posibilidad de encontrar un nuevo amigo.


	4. It's you

Sólo me faltan 2 vueltas, sin embargo estoy considerando dar un par de más. El aire se encuentra a esa temperatura que te duele la nariz al respirar: así de frío. Es tan temprano que no necesito la capucha ni el gorro para ocultarme, es simple costumbre. La mayoría lo encuentra difícil de entender: ¿qué le ves a salir a correr tan temprano?; mi respuesta es una: simplemente hazlo. Es vida. Desde el cosquilleo punzante en los muslos que aumenta con cada paso, hasta el carraspeo muy al fondo en la garganta debido a las exhalaciones y esporádicas faltas de aire. Eso que llaman  _dolor_ , es vida y energía.         

  
Hoy me siento particularmente en el humor de dar vueltas extras, ya lo he dicho. Puedo pretender que no sé la razón, mas su imagen viene muy de cuando en cuando, desengañando mi falsa ignorancia.             
  
Para cuando llego a nuestra habitación, los muchachos siguen en un REM profundo. Solo Key y Jonghyun parecen intentar desperezarse. Lo bueno de despertarse tan temprano es que siempre hay tiempo para una ducha larga. Al terminar me visto en el baño. No, no me voy a acostumbrar a desvestirme frente a otras personas, así que siempre traigo mis prendas al baño y las cuelgo en la pequeña percha que adherí a la pared. Ya cambiado me miro al espejo: la vestimenta que me tocó el día de hoy tan colorida como siempre. Me aplasto el cabello con las manos, dándole la forma de tazón que a los estilistas se les ocurrió designarme. Hago muecas con mis labios, los estiro, los contraigo, los vuelvo a estirar, bostezo, me estiro de brazos, vuelvo a aplastar mi cabello. Suspiro. Ya, está bien, es el 3° día desde que nos conocimos y aún cargo mi celular a todos lados. Se ha convertido en un hábito, pues no sé por qué lo he traído al baño conmigo y lo he puesto junto al grifo.    
  
Para cuando salgo y los demás están turnándose por las ducha, noto que dejé el celular en el lavadero. Sin prisa se lo pido a Key, mientras me pongo la casaca. Lo cojo y cuando seco las gotitas de agua que había sobre él, mis ojos se agrandan. Tengo un mensaje nuevo. Lo abro un tanto inquieto y lo leo.  
  
 _¡Buenos días, Minho! Hoy nos toca sesión de fotos en la empresa, ¿ustedes seguirán allá? Podríamos encontrarnos todos para el almuerzo, en el comedor número 5, ¿les parece? Bueno, espero se dé. Todos estamos ansiosos de verlos otra vez._  
  
Onew no lo nota, ni cuando le semi-leo el mensaje y me responde que les confirme que ahí estaremos. Key ni Jonghyun tampoco, pese que me reí a carcajadas cuando pelearon por el cereal en el desayuno. Pero a Taemin no lo puedo engañar, ni lo intento. Simplemente ríe un poco y me empuja hombro con hombro cada vez que me ve bailando una sonrisa inexplicable en los labios, de cuando en cuando toda la mañana. Oh, sí, toda la mañana. Porque Changmin hyung me ha escrito. De entre todos los integrantes de su grupo y los integrantes del mío,  _él_ me escribió a  _mí_.


	5. Matters

Presiono la goma de borrar del extremo del lápiz con mis labios, de frustración. No puedo aprenderme los títulos que le dan a cada palabrita.  _Possesives, pronouns, adjectives, adverbs_ . ¡Bah! ¡Lo importante es que los sepa usar!          

  
Suspiro. Ni eso sé. Bueno, no es que no lo sepa, sino que recién estoy empezando. Por ejemplo, aquello de _I, you, she, he, it, they, we,_  lo sé. Lo leo y lo entiendo. Pero ¿qué es eso de  _my, your, her, his, its, their, our?_  Voy a tener que voltear las hojas hasta llegar a aquella  _lesson_.           
  
Ya está, ésta es la página. Observo un montón de letras raritas y me aturdo. Me limito a leer las que están en mi idioma.  _Lista de posesivos_ , predica. Y más abajo, las letras raras otra vez. Suspiro. Miro mi celular sobre la mesita que está frente al sillón largo en el que estoy recostado. Vuelvo a suspirar.  
  
Hyung no me ha escrito hoy. Sé que no está en la obligación de escribirme o llamarme, pero Onew ha dicho que Yuhno le comentó la posibilidad de que vinieran hoy. Usualmente hyung me avisa si es que van a venir, pero no me ha escrito en lo absoluto. Refunfuño e intento concentrarme en el libro. Eso que dice  _she_ va con  _her_ ,  _he_ con  _his_ , etc. Estoy a punto de voltear la hoja para volver a la parte de ejercicios, cuando siento una respiración caliente sobre mi cabeza. Alzo la vista y es Changmin quien mira atentamente mi libro de inglés.     
  
- _Possesives_ -pronuncia, con naturalidad-. Ya te aprendiste los  _pronouns_ , imagino, ¿no es así? -me mira, serio.   
  
-¡Hyung!- exclamo, a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa.        
  
Me mira, inexpresivo, y vuelve al libro. Miro también al libro y ladeo mis labios. Changmin se inclina más, para poder ver mi expresión.           
  
- _I, you, she…_  
  
- _She, he, it, they, we -_ culmino-. Sí, los sé. Sólo que no los diferencio por sus títulos, sólo me los aprendo -me defiendo, a la par que me alzo de hombros.      
  
Frunce el entrecejo y hace un sonido de desaprobación con la boca. Se yergue y me empuja de los hombros para hacerse lugar él mismo en el espacio que ocupaba mi tronco. Es tan delgado, que se escurre y entra fácilmente. Una vez acomodado lateralmente en aquella esquina del sillón, toma uno de los cojines, los pone entre sus piernas y me vuelve a sujetar por los hombros, recostándome. Todo el tiempo que le ha tomado aquella acción, he contenido la respiración y mi cuerpo ha respondido como suele hacerlo: poniéndose tenso. Changmin no lo nota, pues toma el libro poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro.            
  
-Déjame revisarlo unos segundos, ¿sí? –asiento de forma automática, aún inquieto.  
  
Bien, bueno. Ciertamente tengo una relación más establecida con Changmin que con cualquiera del grupo TVXQ, y si bien nuestra confianza se torna más y más íntima, esto me ha sorprendido. Yo no soy una persona que suele demostrar su afecto de manera física, dígase: abrazos, besos, acercamiento, roces, manos, etc. Lo hago con Taemin, porque él es irremediablemente parte de mí, un hermano menor cándido, travieso y adorable. Además, Taemin se cuela en el interior de uno sin previo aviso; un día revisas tu corazón y ya está allí, diciéndote  _hola_ como si nada. La confianza que he logrado con Taemin se dio con el tiempo, demoró, más que nada, por la inseguridad extrema que yo solía tener, la cual él me enseñó a dejar de lado, poco a poco.            
  
Mas estoy aquí, prácticamente recostado en el regazo de hyung y… -respiro- no se siente impropio. Elevo los ojos y le puedo ver leyendo mi libro, con un ligero frunce de sus cejas. Sonrío. Mi cuerpo se va soltando. Vuelvo a respirar, profundamente. Juego con el lápiz entre mis dedos. Es su aroma, es la situación, es la amistad. No se siente para nada mal. Es más, se siente como si siempre hubiera sido.             
  
-De qué te ríes, tontuelo -me rezonga, sorprendiéndome. Me quita el lápiz y presiona con él sobre la punta de mi nariz-. Vamos a repasar los _pronouns_ primero, ¿sí? Para luego ir a los _possessives_ de manera más sencilla, ya verás.     
  
Asiento. Me sonríe y vuelve a presionar el lápiz sobre mi nariz, esta vez deslizándola sobre todo el arco que este forma hasta el entrecejo.           
  
- _Pronouns_ son pronombres. Nombres, nombran, ¿entiendes? -comienza-.  _Pronouns_ , nombran. ¿Cómo nombras a algo? Usando: yo, tú, él, ella, nosotros, ellos, eso. ¿Los cuales en inglés son…? -levanta las cejas en señal de pregunta.            
  
 _-I, you, she, he, it they, we!_ -respondo exaltado, casi gritando, mientras elevo mi brazo derecho a manera de triunfo.  
  
Hyung primero se sorprende, luego se ríe y noto como se le ensanchan las esquinas de los labios, sobresalen sus pómulos y, por ende, uno de sus ojos se vuelve una pequeña línea convexa. Siento extraño en mi estómago. Río con él.       
  
Pasada una hora y media, él se encontraba recostado en el sillón leyendo uno de sus libros de japonés, mientras que yo me encontraba sentado en el suelo, escribiendo sobre la mesita de en frente.         
  
-¡Terminé!- exclamé, elevando al cielo el lápiz, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Cojo el libro y se lo entrego. Puedo ver que tiene una sonrisa burlona en sus labios cuando lo toma.            
  
Le espero, ansioso, arrugando las mangas de mi sweater entre mis dedos, aun sentado en el suelo, mirándole. Suelta un murmullo, me muerdo una de las mangas. Suelta el libro al fin, me mira, presionando sus labios.      
  
-Todo correcto -me dice, ahora risueño. Me limito a levantarme de un salto y alzar mi puño en señal de logro. De pronto, observa su reloj.          
  
-Oh. Lamento haberle quitado tanto tiempo, hyung -me disculpo, en una reverencia.  
  
Me mira, con ojos de no entender. Luego niega con la cabeza.        
  
-Es solo que me sorprende que ninguno de los chicos se haya asomado por acá aún -me siento a su lado.- Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo… -explica. Sin embargo yo sigo pensando que le he quitado mucho tiempo, que deben ser ya las 5 de la tarde y Changmin debe estar deseando estar con los chicos, en vez de encerrado en un hall estudiando-. Minho -escucho, levanto la vista-. ¿Qué sucede? -me mira preocupado.  
  
-Es sólo… -dudo. Con un levantamiento de cejas me insta a continuar-. Que de verdad agradezco las molestias que se ha tomado y el tiempo que me ha brindado. Quisiera me permitiera agradecerle de alguna forma, hyung.

No dice nada, me mira, neutro. Luego mira hacia el frente, a nada en particular.  
Cielos, cielos, cielos. No debí decir nada. Quizás, como hyung, no dejar que descuide mi educación no fue un favor sino un deber para él. Quizás le ofendí de alguna manera al intentar recompensarle. A veces no logro visualizar bien la línea entre nuestra amistad y la honorabilidad. Tonto, tonto, tonto.             
  
-Por alguna razón -explica- me agrada que me sigas llamando  _hyung_ -se alza de hombros-. Y la manera cómo puedes ser tan propio al dirigirte a mí. –Me mira-. No me malinterpretes, aprecio muchísimo la confianza que nos tenemos. Es por eso precisamente -hace una pausa, vuelve a mirar al frente-. Un momento podemos estar tan cercanos e informales, y en el otro, te diriges a mí de esa manera y… no se siente mal ni pomposo -me vuelve a mirar, luego lentamente su mano se eleva y sus dedos despejan algunos cabellos de mi frente y vista-. Puedo ver claramente el agradecimiento en tu proceder. Claramente. ¿Entiendes? Es tan… -busca la palabra, mientras aleja su mano.    
  
-Simple -concluyo. Puedo ver sorpresa en sus ojos. No lo dije como tentativa, fue una afirmación. Sonríe, asiente, mira hacia su regazo ahora.     
  
He terminado un pensamiento suyo. No fue una oración, fue todo un pensamiento. Y otra vez ese sentimiento, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.        
  
-Comida -dice. Me desoriento.     
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Comida -repite, ya mirándome-. Con eso me puedes agradecer, vamos a comer -sus ojos brillan de anticipación. Sonrío enorme y asiento entusiasmado.  
  
Fue un lío que me dejara pagar. Si bien la idea era que yo le invitaría como agradecimiento a las clases, los platillos vacíos en la mesa al final fueron tantos que Changmin se rehusó.   
  
Con el tiempo aprendimos a lidiar con esos problemillas cuando almorzábamos juntos. Al comienzo intercalábamos quién pagaba. Luego, más ligeros ya, fue al azar; por ejemplo, si la cantidad de platos al final era impar, pagaba él; si no nos satisfizo la comida, pagaba quien propuso el restaurante; o, cuando íbamos a uno de nuestros sitios habituales, quien adivinaba cuál era el plato del día, no pagaba. Una vez intentamos una que decía que quién terminaba primero no pagaba; Changmin ganó 3 de 3. Él mismo lo descartó como opción.


	6. Take my hand

El camerín es pequeño y huele a una mezcla de sudor, polvo de maquillaje y plástico nuevo, pero me quedo aquí, en una silla incómoda y con toda mi mejilla izquierda pegada a la mesa, mirando la pared. Comienzo a cuestionarme si decirle a Taemin que prefería estar solo fuera una buena idea, después de todo prefiero oler su perfume al hedor de enrededor. Mas yo, con mi nubecita negra encima, preferí dejarlo así y concentrarme en lo malo de las cosas.    
  
Escucho la puerta abrirse y ruego que no sea Onew intentado reafirmar su posición de líder conmigo. Sé que Key no es, pues Taemin sabe muy bien que cuando estoy así su misión es mantenerlo alejado.             
  
-¿Qué es lo que te cuestionas?     
  
Mis ojos se abren automáticamente. Esa es la voz de hyung.  _Oh, no_ , lo que me faltaba, que hyung haya oído todo. No quiero levantar mi rostro de la mesa. No quiero, no quiero. Pero es una falta de respeto así que, con pereza, le doy cara a Changmin, quien ya está sentado correctamente en otra de las sillas de metal.        
  
-¿Hmm? -insiste.     
  
-No me cuestiono nada, hyung.   
  
-Entonces, por qué estás aquí- su voz es puntiaguda y me desespera. ¿Por qué se molesta conmigo?             
  
-Me acaban de decir que soy un bueno para nada, hyung.     
  
-Y entonces tú vienes, te arrinconas y le crees- sus palabras salen tan pronto yo termino las mías. Está a la defensiva.           
  
-¡No he dicho que le creo! -me desespero un poco.     
  
-¡Oh, no! Entonces estás aquí refunfuñando porque sabes que eres genial.  
  
-¡Hyung! -levanta las cejas, esperando que yo diga algo. Suspiro y miro hacia otro lado-. Creo que… siempre he querido evitar la pregunta de cuál es mi posición en éste grupo -confieso, ya sin muchas fuerzas-. Suelo hacerlo bien hasta que Key viene con sus mofas o –le miro- algún conductor de programas me lo pregunta directamente -Changmin ríe.     
  
-¿Sabes que Key es el que más celo tiene de todos ustedes? -me dice, socarronamente.  
  
-¿Key? -le miro incrédulo-. Para nada, hyung. Key es bueno en todo: canto, baile, rap, carisma.       
  
-Precisamente por eso: es habilidoso en todo, pero no destaca en nada en particular -Changmin pone una expresión de ser bastante obvio lo que dice-. No es vocalista principal ni bailarín principal ni rapero principal ni imagen principal.       
  
-Yo no soy la imagen principal.    
  
-Yo no he dicho “Minho” -dice burlonamente, cruzándose de brazos-. Parece que a alguien se le está despertando el autoestima.           
  
Me río, en vez de ofenderme.        
  
-¡Hyung! -le regaño, dándole un pequeño golpe en al brazo.            
  
Aprovecha el movimiento y acerca más su silla a la mía, gira para darme frente. Una de sus manos toma mi barbilla, haciéndome mirarlo.             
  
-¿Sabes lo que en verdad te acaba de preguntar ese conductor? -sus ojos tienen ese brillo que dejó la risa anterior. Niego con la cabeza, ensimismado en él-. ¿De verdad eres tan atractivo que opacas tus otras virtudes? -suelto una carcajada y bajo la vista.  
  
-Hyung… -susurro, con pena y rastros de sonrisa en mi voz. Sus dedos en mi barbilla me yerguen el rostro firmemente, luego ambas manos van a parar a mis sienes.  
  
-Eres bastante atractivo, Minho. –dice, alzando sus hombros, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la verdad más simple-. Lo eres –ambos dedos prensiles están jugueteando en mis mejillas, el derecho baja hasta rozar mis labios en su camino. Luego eleva esa mano y con el dedo índice presiona sobe mi entrecejo-. Pero tienes que demostrarles que carisma es más que atractivo, ¿vale? –dice, mientras va bajando lentamente su dedo índice por todo el arco de mi nariz, hasta llegar a la punta, y darle un pequeño toque al final, sonriéndome.    
  
Asiento, pues no sé qué más hacer. Me siento etéreo y enajenado, absorto en el cosquilleo que dejaron sus dedos en mi piel.           
  
\- Buen chico – y, sorpresivamente, sus manos aprisionan mi nuca y parte de mis mejillas, plantándome un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz. Se levanta de un golpe y me toma de las manos para que lo haga también-. Ahora, a seguir grabando –me lleva afuera, aún cogiéndome una mano, mientras yo consigo seguirle con la poca sensibilidad que le queda al resto de mi cuerpo.        
  
\- ¿Hyung? –se detiene antes de girar el pomo de la puerta. Me mira-. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –se ríe de mi pregunta, abre la puerta.          
  
\- También estamos grabando en uno de los sets del canal –al salir, vemos a Taemin y Onew fuera, esperando.     
  
-Ah -respondo, y veo como Taemin mira ansioso a Changmin, éste hace una afirmación con la cabeza, a lo que Taemin da un pequeño salto y abraza a Onew. Por lo que me surge otra pregunta-. Pero… ¿cómo llegaste  _aquí_ justo  _ahora_? -avanzamos unos pasos, luego él vira.   
  
-Un pequeño renacuajo me lo dijo -suelta mi mano y hace una reverencia con su cabeza para despedirse-. No puedo quedarme más, lo siento. Hasta luego chicos.

 

Hay una pequeña exhalación en mi pecho.       
  
\- Gracias, hyung. Por todo, en serio. Gracias –hago una reverencia. Changmin sonríe, presiona mi nariz con uno de sus dedos y se va, riéndose, con las manos en los bolsillos.     
  
-¿Sabes lo que en verdad te dijo ese conductor, Taemin? -dice Onew, con voz aguda.  
  
-No, ¿qué? – responde Taemin, también con voz aguda.       
  
-Que eres tan sexy que opacas a los demás -Onew le toma de las manos.

  
-¡Oh, Onew! –Taemin exagera movimientos-. Tú eres el sexy.        
  
-No, tú eres el sexy.             
  
-No, tú eres el sexy.             
  
-Ustedes enanos… -comienzo. ¡Han estado espiándonos!- ¡Cómo se atreven! -ambos hacen ademan de correr, pero Taemin se detiene, se acerca a mí y golpea mi nariz con un dedo, como Changmin hace un rato. Enfurezco más.  
  
-Creo que no funcionó -le dice a Onew.             
  
-Volvamos al plan A -le responde, serio. Y ambos parten a la carrera, desapareciendo de mi vista en menos de 2 segundos.        
  
Me dirijo al set con una sonrisa en mis labios, maquinando mi plan de venganza. ¡Oh, ellos van a sufrir! 


	7. Deep Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de explicar que en mi novata cabecita –de niña que recién empieza en el Kpop- creía fervientemente que los grupos tenían habitación en las instalaciones de SM. No una gran cosa, una habitacionsucha más que nada para dormir y levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente a seguir con el condenado horario de artista. Lo deduje por cuestiones de ahorro de tiempo.

La música penetraba por nuestros oídos sin recato; estruendoso, vibrante. El aire se volvía denso y estaba cargado con un poco de humo de cigarro. Yuhno, a 5 pasos de mí, tenía un cigarro encendido entre sus dedos. Reía con Jaejoong, sus dedos llevaban el cigarro a sus labios, aspiraba largo y lento, jugaba con el humo en su boca, luego tragaba, decía algo gracioso, reía, y por último giraba su rostro al lado contrario de su acompañante para expirar el humo. Ver fumar a Yuhno era placentero, le daba cierto aire de elegancia y hombría a la vez.      

  
-Se lo permite pocas veces, ¿sabes? –comenta Hyung, a mi lado-. Es un gran hombre Yuhno. Dejó de fumar por nosotros. Siente que siempre tiene que ser nuestro ejemplo, siempre tiene que ser tan perfecto. Sin embargo todos acordamos permitirle ese pequeño placer de cuando en cuando. Él se negó, por supuesto –gira su rostro hacia mí, y al fin puedo verle los ojos, pues aquel sombrero de copa corta tiene una aleta en su perímetro que oculta ligeramente sus ojos-. Pero fue tan difícil para él reducir su consumo de cigarros, que dejarlo fumar esporádicamente es como un premio a su autocontrol -vuelve su vista al frente.     
  
La canción cambia. Junsu lanza ese grito agudo y rasposo que lo caracteriza y comienza a moverse en medio del salón de práctica. Yoochun se le une y, en menos de 1 minuto, Key, Jonghyun y Jaejoong se le unen. Taemin a mi izquierda mueve sus pies al son de la canción, mientras termina de beber su jugo de cereza. Le da un último sorbo y me da la botella, que aún contiene un poco de jugo-. ¿Podrías botarlo, por favor? -me pide, mientras toma a Onew de la mano, quien estaba más a la izquierda. Asiento, y termina de jalar a Onew para bailar. Es gracioso ver a Onew refunfuñando pero no poniendo resistencia alguna.   
  
Solo falta el ambiente oscuro y las tenues luces de colores para que esto sea una discoteca. Porque, ¡oh, sí!, bebidas hay. Todo comenzó con música en el gran hall, se fue haciendo tarde, Junsu propuso y consiguió las llaves del salón de práctica –que está diseñado para absorber los sonidos-, Yoochun consiguió algunas bebidas con y sin alcohol, Jaejoong delegó a su seguridad personal hacer de campana, y finalmente Key se encargó de la música. Henos aquí. Son cerca de la 1 de la mañana y esto no parece querer terminar.           
  
Me llevo la botella a los labios pero antes de que mis labios tocaran el borde Changmin toma la botella y me la quita.            
  
-Voy a botar ésta. ¿Te traigo otra? –comenta, casual. Me alzo de hombros por toda respuesta.  
  
Sonríe y camina hacia el parante donde usualmente hay solo botellas de agua y toallas, mas esta vez contiene diferentes bebidas. Hyung camina con tiempo, como si cada paso fuera pensado, sus pantalones son holgados y la playera blanca a medida deja ver sus trabajados brazos. Sacudo la cabeza y me regaño a mí mismo. Ah, Dios. Deben ser las 2 latas de Red Bull que he bebido. Lo que me hace recordar:  
  
-¡Eh, Hyung! -voltea, ya en la estantería-. ¡Para mí Red Bull, por favor! -grito.

 

Sonríe y asiente. Toma las bebidas de la estantería mediana donde está el fridge y, luego de dar un par de pasos para regresar, parece recordar algo, pues vira. Todo lo demás pasa segundo a segundo ante mis ojos. Changmin coloca las botellas encima del estante y, para no rodearlo para llegar al parante más grande que está detrás, apoya su abdomen en aquel, se eleva un poco con la ayuda de sus manos y luego estira una para tomar una de las toallas de los casilleros. Son tantas cosas a la vez la que hacen que sienta que mi boca se seca. Una de ellas es que por la fuerza que realizan sus brazos, tanto para alcanzar la toalla como para apoyarse en el estante: se tensan los músculos de sus brazos. El volumen de sus bíceps es totalmente perfecto, lo suficientemente tonificado para hacerse notar, pero no tan grandes como para hacer notar demasiado las ramificaciones arteriales del brazo. Por otro lado, al alzar el brazo, el borde inferior de su playera se elevó hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, haciendo visible la parte baja de su espalda. Sumado a esto, sus pantalones holgados dejan entrever el comienzo de su ropa interior. Y es negra, por todos los dioses. Negra como mis pensamientos justo ahora. Oscura como mis ojos clavados en la línea baja de su espalda y el comienzo de su ropa interior.  
  
Changmin vuelve al suelo completamente, con la toalla en mano. Mis ojos huyen hacia otra dirección, donde puedo ver a Taemin moverse adherido de espaldas a Onew, quien sonríe mientras le sigue el paso al pequeño.       
  
-Toma -dice Hyung ya a mi lado, ofreciéndome la bebida-. Es para que no te mojes las manos -y me tiende la toalla también. Le sonrío fugazmente y vuelvo mi vista a Taemin. Aún no puedo mirarlo a los ojos después de verle sus…            
  
 _Splash!_  
  
Tengo toda la cara y parte de mi camisa salpicada de Red Bull. He abierto con tanta fuerza la lata que ésta ha explotado en mí. ¿Puedo ser más idiota? Changmin ríe a mandíbula suelta a mi lado y me siento mucho peor.             
  
-Trae acá -me dice, quitándome la toalla, conteniendo aún algunas carcajadas más-. A veces puedes ser tan distraído, Minho -pasa la toalla por mi camisa, superficialmente, luego por mi cuello y finalmente mi rostro-. ¿En qué estás pensado, eh? – me pregunta, entre bromeando y regañándome, mientras me seca la frente y las mejillas.           
  
Vuelve a azotar mi mente la imagen de su espalda baja y mis ojos vuelven a huir. Esta vez puedo ver los delgados brazos de Taemin rodeando el cuello de nuestro sonrojado y nervioso líder, ya frente a frente. Sonrío, pues conozco a Taemin y realmente disfruta ponerlo en ese estado; no deja de sonreír y moverse, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.  
  
De repente veo la toalla tirada en el suelo y, antes de que pregunte algo, Changmin tira de mí hacia donde todos bailan. Primero no sé ni dónde estoy parado. Luego, Hyung toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me ordena:           
  
-¡Baila! -poco a poco voy haciéndole caso.         
  
Changmin se mueve dejando ver que su cintura ya no es robótica. Sonrío al ver cómo sus cejas se elevan al hacer un nuevo movimiento, frunciendo los labios, con aires de saber lo que hace. Voy moviéndome sin ningún problema, y Hyung me sonríe como respuesta. La inmadurez y los energizantes van haciendo efecto.           
  
-Hacia abajo -le reto. Se acerca, pues no me oye, y le vuelvo a repetir.- ¡Hacia abajo, Hyung! -suelta una carcajada y cuenta hasta 3 para empezar a deslizarnos hacia abajo al son de la música.            
  
Junsu y Key comienzan a echarnos porras con algarabío. Seguimos descendiendo, hasta que no puedo más y caigo sentado al suelo. Todos corean a Changmin como ganador, quien me ayuda a levantarme, sonriendo enormemente.  
  
-Lo hiciste bien -me dice al oído. A continuación se quita su sombrero y me lo pone. Se aleja un paso, me mira analizándome-. Definitivamente te queda mejor que a mí.   
  
-¡Hey! -llama Jaejoong, a viva voz, callándonos a todos-. Vienen para acá -su voz es seria y apremiante.             
  
Todos nos quedamos estáticos. Yunho es el primero en reaccionar, ordena silencio y apaga las luces. Alguien de nosotros apaga la música y otro pide silencio, pues nos comenzábamos a poner nerviosos.             
  
-Voy a acercarme -dice Onew, a lo que Taemin le mira preocupado.  
Onew abre la primera puerta del salón de baile, que es la insonora, y se acerca hacia la puerta principal de la segunda área. Pega su oreja a la puerta durante casi medio minuto, y luego nos hace señas apresuradas para acercarnos.        
  
-Se ha ido –susurra-. Chicos, era alguien del servicio. Habló por el walkie talkie diciendo que iría por las llaves, ¡para inspeccionar aquí! -termina, alterado-. Tenemos poco tiempo.  
  
Yuhno da algunas órdenes para deshacernos de las bebidas restantes y envases vacíos, recolocar las toallas y desodorizar el ambiente, todo en menos de 50 segundos.  
  
-Listo, ¡ahora sí vámonos! -ordena Onew, quien abre la puerta principal lentamente, y cuando estábamos saliendo, oímos el sonido de interferencia radial proveniendo del pasillo de enfrente.    
  
Mi corazón se detuvo. Si nos sorprendían, el manager nos castigaría durante un mes entero. Y nosotros recién estábamos haciéndonos conocidos. Si él quisiera… si él quisiera… ¡Podría hasta disolvernos! Y qué les diría a mis padres. Oh, Dios, mis padres…  
  
-¡Dispérsense! -un susurro, desesperado.          
  
No sabía hacia dónde empecé a correr, no me importaba, sólo sabía que tenía que huir. Cuando alguien tomó mi mano y me jaló al sentido contrario. La brusquedad del movimiento hizo que mi brazo lo resintiera, sin embargo seguí corriendo. No podía ver quién era esa persona, pues las luces de los pasillos están programadas para solo conservar prendidos los focos de las esquinas durante la madrugada. Al subir las escaleras pude reconocer a Changmin, que volteó un segundo y me hizo seña de guardar silencio.             
  
Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en el 2° piso de alguno de los edificios, Changmin sacando desesperado las llaves de su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y me jaló hacia dentro. Nos quedamos a oscuras en ese pequeño pasillo y Changmin seguía sin decirme nada, ni dónde estábamos.            
  
-Hyu…  
  
-Shhh… -me interrumpió. A continuación escuché algunos pasos fuera. Luego de unos segundos, me empujó hacia dentro y prendió las luces. Era un pequeñísimo hall, con un sillón largo crema, la luz provenía de la lámpara encima del buró al lado del sillón. Todo esto a la derecha, pues a la izquierda estaba sólo una puerta. Y al frente, una pequeña mesa cerca a la ventana con una silla de madera.  
  
-Creo que ya se fueron. Espero los demás hayan llegado ya -decía, mientras abría su celular y tipeaba algo.    
  
Me quedé parado esperando me diga algo, mientras él se sentaba el posabrazos del sillón. Dejó de tipear y me miró.     
  
-Siéntate -ordenó.   
  
Me dirigí a sentarme, tomando uno de los cojines entre mis brazos, observando todo, desde el blanco humo de las paredes hasta el diseño sobrio de las delgadas cortinas de la ventana.       
  
-¿Es… tu habitación? -pregunté, abstraído en la pequeña alfombra entre el sillón y el pequeño televisor de enfrente.  
  
-Ahá -dijo por toda respuesta, mirando su celular-. Están todos bien -me informa, ya mirándome-. Key y Jonghyun están con Junsu en la habitación de Yoochun. Onew y Taemin acaban de llegar con Yuhno y Jaejoong -asiento por toda respuesta.             
  
De pronto, su celular vibra. Lo revisa y me lo acerca.             
  
 _“Nos quedaremos donde estamos hasta mañana, para evitar cualquier riesgo.”_  
  
-Ordenes de Yuhno -agrega.         
  
Mi celular vibra y recibo el mismo mensaje, de parte de Onew.      
  
-Onew ordena lo mismo -informo, me quedo mirando mi celular ya habiendo cerrado el mensaje. No sé qué decir, el silencio se hace largo y el ambiente pesado.  
  
-Ven. -Hyung abre la puerta de su alcoba y me insta a seguirlo. A pasos indecisos lo hago y observo su cama de 2 plazas a la izquierda, su pequeña biblioteca al lado derecho de la puerta y más allá una puerta-. Por aquí tengo un pijama -murmura, rebuscando en su armario-. Aquí está -me lo entrega-. Me bañaré después de ti. Mientras voy a arreglar el sillón -asiento y hago una reverencia en agradecimiento. Abre la puerta del baño y busca otra cosa en el armario.            
  
Luego de 15 minutos, ya estoy en pijama, sentado en el sillón donde ha puesto una frazada celeste pastel y las almohadas están colocadas en una sola esquina. Me voy secando el cabello, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse.     
  
-¿Qué se supone que haces ahí? –me dice, desde la puerta de su alcoba.  
  
Su pijama es de gris moteado en los pantalones, que le llegan a los tobillos; su polo es blanco y algo holgado, con una raja ancha y diagonal en la parte central inferior, dejando ver desde su ombligo hasta la tirilla de los pantalones. Changmin nota mi mirada y se cubre, apenado.        
  
-Es un pijama viejo -se excusa-. Pero me gusta mucho y no quiero botarlo. Mi madre me dio el que tienes puesto, pero sigo sin acostumbrarme, prefiero éste -hace un pequeño nudo con las tiras que creó la raja, tapando su ombligo. Sonrió al verlo todo apenado, rascándose la cabeza-. Bueno, de todos modos, ¿qué haces ahí? Tú vas a dormir acá –señala la alcoba- y yo allá -señala el sofá.          
  
Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y me paro.   
  
-Por supuesto que no, hyung. Tú duermes en tu cama, yo en el sillón.     
  
-Minho -está serio-. No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy informando -sus brazos se cruzan en su pecho.             
  
-No -y esta vez, no hay broma en mi voz, es seria y determinada. Changmin duda un momento y luego parece incómodo-. Hyung… -suspiro- No voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá cuando ésta es tu habitación.    
  
Changmin sabe que no voy a ceder. Y, de alguna manera, sé que tampoco él.     
  
-Entonces -se acerca y me toma de la mano, me lleva a la alcoba, a lo que me resisto-. No te preocupes, ambos dormiremos en la cama. Claro, si no te molesta… -me mira, preocupado. Niego con la cabeza y él me ofrece una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Estamos ya en la cama, arropados. Él de lado, mirándome. Yo, mirando al techo, demasiado consciente de mi cuerpo, de mi respiración, de todo.          
  
-¿Es que acaso nunca has dormido con ninguno de los chicos? -me toca con un dedo en el brazo-. Estás demasiado tenso.     
  
Por supuesto que he dormido con alguno de los chicos. Después de todo, compartimos cuarto, ¡nosotros 5! A veces solo es porque sí, otras tantas es porque la conversación se alargó tanto que nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta. En repetidas ocasiones con Taemin, pero con él me tomo la molestia de cargarle y llevarle a su propia cama. No solo porque sea el más menudo y ligero, sino porque compartir la cama con Taemin es realmente una molestia. Ese pequeño patea y se estira como no tienen idea, además de robar la sábana y tirar las almohadas. ¡Todo un desastre!   
  
-En quien sea que estabas recordando, te ha hecho soltar la tensión –dice Changmin, pues sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo y mis hombros se relajaron-.  Taemin, ¿verdad?          
  
¿Cómo lo adivinó? No sé si me está preguntando si duermo con Taemin o si estaba recordando algo de él. Opto por lo último y asiento, todavía sonriendo.   
  
Hyung permanece en silencio pero su respiración se hace más notoria.   
  
-Bueno, ves que no es difícil. Solo duerme -su voz es algo seca, en un tono algo diferente.  
  
Permanecemos en silencio demasiado tiempo. De seguro ya se debe haber dormido. Debería hacer lo mismo, así que cierro los ojos, inhalo fuertemente, me muevo un poquito para acomodarme, y exhalo. Ya siento la modorra.  
  
-No puedo dormir.   
  
Parto a reír de inmediato, sin abrir los ojos. Es que Hyung, quien hace unos momentos me estaba casi regañando por no dormir, venga y me suelte eso como niño testarudo informándoles a sus padres que hagan algo porque no piensa dormir. Es simplemente hilarante.   
  
-Minho -dice, entre molesto y apenado.            
  
Cuando me calmo un poco, me atrevo a girar mi rostro y verlo, aún sigo sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Saco un par de títeres y te cuento una historia? –le digo. Changmin sonríe y me empuja un brazo.  
  
-Tonto -me saca la lengua y cambia su posición, ahora mira al techo.  
Me giro mirándole y veo que sigue refunfuñando.     
  
-Duerme -le ordeno, colocando mi mano sobre sus ojos. Él sonríe y niega, sin quitar mi mano.       
  
Me quedo así, esperando a que me retire la mano o a que se duerma. Se me cierran los ojos, de seguro va a decirme algo.    
  
Cuando me medio despierto para acomodarme recién eran las 4 de la mañana. Me encuentro boca arriba, mirando a la pared. Algo me pica en la barbilla, intento levantar mi brazo izquierdo pero no puedo. Giro para ver porqué y caigo en cuenta que Changmin está dormido sobre mi pecho, su cabeza en mis clavículas por lo que su cabello rozaba mi barbilla, su brazo izquierdo rodeaba mi cintura de manera segura.  
  
Sonrío al darme cuenta que está dormido, pues su respiración es acompasada y calma. Me rasco la barbilla con la mano libre e intento cubrirnos más con las frazadas, pero él parece sentir mis movimientos pues se remueve un poco. Me estruja un poco más por lo que me río ligeramente, me hacen cosquillas sus dedos, pues están directamente sobre mi piel bajo el pijama, a nivel de mi cintura.  
  
Sin darme cuenta estoy acariciando sus cabellos. Puede ser tan niño. Yo creo que en verdad lo es, pero aprendió a usar el sarcasmo y la malicia para defenderse. Coloco un ligero beso en su cabeza, cierro los ojos mientras sigo mezclando sus cabellos. Niño, niño. No sé en qué momento me volví a dormir.             
  
Un cosquilleo me molestaba en la mejilla.       
  
-Minho…. -mis párpados pesan mucho, me esfuerzo por abrirlos-. Minho, son las 7 de la mañana –es Hyung, ahora puedo verlo, medio enfocarlo-. Si nuestros managers no nos ven desayunando se van a enfadar -asiento y me estiro, despertándome.  
  
Ya con mi propia ropa puesta y luego de haber agradecido a Hyung infinitamente, salimos de la habitación. No dimos ni 3 pasos cuando se abrió la puerta al lado de la de Changmin. Onew y Taemin salían de ahí. Bueno, Onew y un Taemin adormilado colgando del cuello del líder. Detrás de ellos, Yuhno y Jaejoong.  
  
Tras saludarnos, caminamos hacia el comedor.          
  
-Gran noche, ¿eh? -comenta Jaejoong. A lo que asentimos.            
  
-Y que lo digas. Tuve que dormir con Taemin -se queja Onew, quien recibe un débil golpe de parte del insultado-. ¿Qué tal tú? -me pregunta.  
  
-Pues bien, aunque hubiera querido seguir en la cama. ¡Aún tengo sueño! –respondo. Onew sonríe y comparte mi queja.             
  
-Eso significa que te tocó el sofá, ¿eh? -le comenta Yuhno a Changmin, quien se queda callado y se alza de hombros.  
  
-Ninguno de nosotros dejaba que el otro duerma en el sillón, así que compartimos cama -respondo. Yuhno y Jaejoong detienen el paso y se miran mutuamente-. Eh… ¿Qué acaso ustedes no durmieron en la misma cama también?         
  
Jaejoong ríe un poco, mirando a Changmin, quien está medio azorado mirando el suelo.  
  
-Claro, claro. Yo me fui a dormir a la cama de Jae, le dejé la mía a ellos -responde Yuhno, señalando a mis compañeros con la mirada, mientras comenzamos a andar otra vez.             
  
-¿Entonces? -pregunto. Hyung acelera ligeramente el paso, por lo que va más adelante-. ¿Dije... algo malo?  
  
-Para nada, Minho -me responde Jaejoong, aún con una sonrisa burlona-. Creo que tienes que saber que Changmin es muy reservado y quisquilloso con sus cosas.       
  
-No deja que nadie toque la ropa de su armario -comienza Yuhno-. O que usen las cosas de su baño.             
  
-O cojan sus libros –apoya Jaejoong-. O cambien la posición de sus almohadas.  
  
-Sabíamos que no iba a dejar que duermas en el sofá -explica Yuhno-. Pero debes saber que Changmin nunca duerme con nadie.  
  
\- Ni si quiera con nosotros. Nos echa de su cama o se va al sofá a dormir solo. Es un maniático -suelta, Jae.      
  
La confesión de sus hyungs me hace cuestionar. ¿Entonces lo he incomodado al compartir cama? ¿Debí dejar de insistir cuando me dijo que él dormiría en el sillón? ¿He terminado de sacarlo de sus cabales?          
  
-Debe quererte mucho -dice Jaejoong, como respondiendo mi pregunta mental. Le miro, incrédulo.             
  
Yuhno asiente, seriamente. Miro a Changmin quien sigue caminando a 5 pasos delante de nosotros. Una sonrisa se me va formando, tímida e ilusionada.            
  
 _Y yo a él._


	8. Define me

Onew no dice que no, pero tampoco dice que sí. La broma que preparan para Taemin sigue su curso, haciéndose más y más compleja a medida que las sugerencias vuelan. Jonghyun tiene una mente bastante malévola, gracias a Dios Key sabe mantenerlo a raya. Estamos todos en la mesa, lo que se ha vuelto costumbre las últimas semanas. Minho ha ido por un poco más de ramen por lo que la conversación de ese trío llega hasta mí sin interrupción.      
  
No, Onew no va a decir que no; actúa como si fuera una broma más. Yo he visto cómo este tipo de planes termina: de alguna manera –casual o no- él siempre termina aminorando o interponiéndose entre la broma y Taemin. Nadie se queja, ya que les da igual si es Onew o Taemin quien queda en ridículo, el punto es burlarse de alguien. Al final, el pequeño termina quejándose con el líder de sus _malas_ intenciones, lo que deriva a que busque refugio en Minho, quien le abre sus brazos y reparte amenazas a los demás si se atreven a hacerlo otra vez.          
  
Ese pequeño líder no lo va a admitir, no va a levantar la voz y prohibir cualquier broma más para Taemin. No, él no es de esos. Dubu –como suelen llamarlo sus compañeros– busca formas más furtivas de protegerlo. Porque no lo va a confesar, pero si de verdad Taemin necesitara ser protegido, él saldría sin reparos ni miramientos a salvar al chiquillo ese. Mas, por ahora, se conforma con hacerlo anónimamente.  
  
Minho ahora se acomoda en su sitio, sonriente ante su humeante bol de ramen. El trío maquiavélico, por supuesto, calla inmediatamente. Ellos, como yo, saben que de enterarse Minho de alguna pista de sus planes, echaría el grito al cielo. Estrellaría la cabeza de Jonghyun contra la de Key, y le dirigiría una de sus miradas de decepción a Onew, negando con la cabeza. Porque Minho, al contrario que el pequeño líder, es pasional. No se confundan, sigue siendo básicamente comedido, pero una vez que ganas su amistad él no se va con medias tintas. Minho deja bien en claro que él estará para ti en cualquier momento. Y ese pequeño renacuajo llamado Taemin lo sabe bien. _Muy_ bien. Por eso cuando viene con su segundo plato de ramen, arrima a Onew y se sitúa junto a Minho, sonriéndole encandilado. Minho le revolotea el cabello cariñosamente y vuelve a su plato.   
  
-Aprop…  -antes de que el menor siga, Minho coloca su mano sobre la de él, le mira y niega. Taemin tenía intenciones de preguntarme algo a modo de conversación, pero Minho se lo ha impedido.      
  
¿En qué momento descubrió que no suelo hablar mientras como –no a menos que sea alguien mayor y/o nuevo? Me sorprende y no a la vez. Hemos convivido tanto ambos grupos durante estos meses que creo que es lógico nos conozcamos más íntimamente. Yo, por ejemplo, he descubierto que Minho acostumbra correr por las mañanas, no pierde oportunidad alguna para practicar algún deporte, prefiere un yogurt como desayuno, le gusta comer frutas a media tarde y es algo quisquilloso con su cabello.           
  
Minho vierte un poco de sus fideos en mi bol, despacio, sonriéndome. Hago una reverencia con la cabeza y vierto un poco de mis verduras en el suyo. Taemin nos mira, tintineando los ojos.  
  
Ah, sí. También sé que los fideos le llenan rápido, prefiere las verduras, se aburre fácilmente de los videojuegos y a veces canta bajito cuando cree que nadie le oye. Lo usual. Cosas que todos aprendemos de todos, imagino. Entonces, ¿cómo es que nadie sabe que no le gusta el olor penetrante de los perfumes y por eso su aroma es simplemente el óleo después de ducha?


	9. Downhill

Deben haber como 30 botellas en el cooler, pero no encuentro la que deseo. Repentinamente la cara de Changmin se interpone entre mí y el cooler.    
  
-Maniático de la cereza -me dice, por lo que me limito a sacarle la lengua-. Una de limón, por favor. ¿Vienes ya? Esta vez Junsu y Taemin compiten en el pasamano.  
  
Le alcanzo su bebida mientras niego con la cabeza, por lo que me hace una mueca.  
  
-Voy en cuanto acabe mi bebida. Aún no me recupero de haberte ganado en los saltos de la cama elástica -reniega por hacerle recordar su derrota.       
  
-Voy a vencerte en la otra, ya verás -me dice, mientras se dirige a donde los chicos siguen compitiendo en los juegos del programa de televisión. Estamos en receso por colocar la nueva escenografía. Todo es algarabío pues han pasado 3 semanas desde que nos reunimos. Entre sus giras y nuestro lanzamiento, hacer coincidir nuestros horarios es una odisea.        
  
Me doy por vencido de encontrar mi bebida de cereza así que tomo una de coco. Me apoyo en uno de los enormes equipos de sonido que hay por ahí y veo como le hacen barras a Junsu mientras cruza el pasamano. Changmin grita y grita, casi saltando, alentando a su amigo.  
  
-Se le ve más animado, ¿sabes? -es Jaejoong quien se posiciona a mi lado, ambos mirando hacia los chicos-. Ya no refunfuña tanto y hasta se muestra más abierto a nuestras muestras de afecto.         
  
Es Changmin a quien se refiere, lo sé. Asiento y vuelvo la vista hacia el susodicho, quien está casi cargando a Junsu por haber terminado lo del pasamano.     
  
-Le haces bien -me suelta, así como así.            
  
-¿Perdón? -le digo, sorprendido, no entiendo bien a qué se refiere.           
  
-Es por ti. La manera como se va abriendo. No me digas que no lo sabías.           
  
-No creo que sea por mí, sinceramente –refuto-. Changmin hyung simplemente va creciendo él mismo.             
  
-No digo que no esté madurando. Simplemente que puedo asegurar que está aprendiendo a ver más allá de su mundo amurallado, a través de las consideraciones que tiene hacia ti.          
  
Iba a refutar aquello cuando alguien nos interrumpe.           
  
-Su bebida, señor. -Uno de los del personal del servicio me tiende una botella de refresco de cereza helada. Mi rostro expresa sorpresa, pues yo no ordené tal bebida-. ¿No es de ese sabor el que deseaba? El señor Changmin me pidió expresamente de cereza helada. Si desea puedo cambiarla.         
  
-No, está bien, más que bien. Gracias -respondo. Jaejoong me mira con una enorme sonrisa.           
  
-Minho, por favor ten cuidado -Jaejoong luce serio-. No me malinterpretes, confío plenamente en ti, sin embargo… -le miro, interrogante-. Changmin es nuevo en esto, sé cuidadoso -me pide, con los ojos.             
  
Jamás, jamás le haría daño. Siempre cuidaré de la confianza de hyung que ha recaído en mí.           
  
De repente se escucha un algarabío algo distinto y alterado. Cuando dirigimos nuestra vista hacia los chicos podemos ver a Taemin en el suelo con Junsu. Voy corriendo.  
  
Taemin está rojo hasta la coronilla, se sujeta los pantalones con desesperación y cuando me mira puedo ver las lágrimas prontas. Voy y le abrazo, donde comienza a soltar sollozos y me presiona fuerte contra él.        
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido? -exijo. Junsu sigue en el suelo, riéndose. Otros también. Onew desapareció.  
  
-Fue un accidente -me explica Key-. Taemin estaba colgado del pasamano, iba más rápido de lo que Junsu pudo, entonces Junsu quiso impedirlo, colgándose de sus piernas, pero… el pantalón de Taemin se deslizó con su ropa interior… -mis ojos se abrieron, estrechando más a Taemin contra mí-. ¡No, no! No se le cayeron, pero se deslizaron un poco. Ya sabes… mostrando algo atrás… -Key señaló su trasero.  
  
Taemin sollozaba más fuerte, completamente adherido a mí.         
  
-Ya pasó, pequeño. Ya pasó -le susurraba, acercando mis labios a su oído, mientras le repartía pequeños besos en sus cabellos. Taemin negaba con la cabeza-. Ya pasó, ¿sí? No llores, pequeño. -Taemin me abrazó más fuerte, casi colgándose de mi cuello. De un tirón lo alcé y colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura-. No creo que sea de ayuda el que se sigan burlando -les indiqué, contiendo mi rabia.    
  
-Hey, Minho, fue un accidente -respondió Junsu, levantándose del suelo.          
  
-Pues para Taemin no lo fue tanto -respondí.  
  
-Vale, Minho, no te enojes -respondió Junsu.  
  
\- Que tu  _pequeño_ tienda a las lágrimas no es culpa de Junsu tampoco -fue Changmin quien dijo eso, sin mirarme, posicionándose al lado de Junsu.      
  
Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Changmin? Tenía una mezcla de furia y decepción en mi pecho.  
  
-No quiero estar aquí -pidió Taemin, contra mi camiseta.    
  
-Como tú quieras, pequeño -le dije, besando su cabeza. Mirando a Hyung enfurecidamente.  
  
Ya en el camerino nos alcanzó Onew. Taemin le reclamaba que porqué se fue y éste le explicaba que había ido a verificar que se borraran las imágenes de lo sucedido, pues estaban probando algunas cámaras cuando eso sucedió, que no quería que se sintiera mal luego. Opté por dejarlos solos. Afuera, Key y Jonhyun me preguntaron por Taemin, les dije que ya estaba mejor y me fui a sentar lejos de todos, a pensar.  
  
¿Por qué Hyung actuó de esa manera? Su voz fue totalmente punzante y venenosa.  
  
Al poco rato, Junsu y Yunho se acercaron. Junsu se disculpó con Taemin, quien como buen niño le dijo que no había problema, que ya estaba bien. Luego estuvieron riéndose puesto que Junsu no dejaba de halagar el trasero de Taemin. Por mi parte, me disculpé con ambos también, por sobresaltarme. Yunho tenía intención de hablar conmigo, pero no estaba de humor para nadie, así que me desaparecí hasta que empezó la grabación.   
  
No hablé con hyung durante todo el show. Cuando terminamos de grabar, fui el primero en retirarme, esperé a los chicos en el transporte. No quiero lidiar con esto ahora que está a flor de piel. Dicen que es mejor dejar enfriar un poco las cosas, ¿verdad?  
  
El punto es saber cuándo se está _demasiado frío_.


	10. Every other day

Taemin es así de puntilloso cuando de bailar se trata.

 

Pasa del medio día, hemos estado practicando desde las 8 de la mañana, todos han de estar en el comedor, pero él está sumergido en el  _free dance_ que sólo él se permite luego de las prácticas. ¿Yo? He demorado más de lo debido en las duchas. El día va, el día viene, sudas más de lo que el cuerpo te debe permitir, no hay tiempo para pensar. Mas cuando todo termina, el golpe del agua fría te despierta, te abofetea el rostro y te dice _hey, él no está._ La realidad se convierte en cemento sobre tus pies, cierras tus ojos con fuerza bajo la ducha esperando que los escalofríos te despisten una vez más. Pero no lo suficiente.      
  
La canción  _Crazy Life_ sigue llenando el ambiente desde los 4 parlantes en cada esquina del salón. Yunho aparece nítidamente en 42’’ desde aquel LCD empotrado en una de las paredes, aunque parezca no importar porque Taemin a estas alturas ya se ha aprendido palmo a palmo su coreografía. Le veo, desde el marco de la entrada a las duchas, desplegar con gracilidad aquella coreografía. ¿Cómo alguien tan menudo puede ser tan enérgico? Taemin es un vivo ejemplo de que no debes subestimar a alguien por su complexión, en ningún sentido. Porque él puede ser afable e infantil, pero no es ingenuo y sabe cómo conseguir las cosas.  
  
La puerta principal se abre. Es Onew asomando su cabeza.   
  
-Tae, a almorzar ya.             
  
El menor se detiene y gira hacia el líder, sonriendo.  
  
-En un momento estoy.     
  
-Ahora -Onew, acercándose, no deja rastro de duda en su voz.        
  
-Pero tengo que ducharme, Jinki.           
  
-En la habitación. Vamos -le insta.         
  
Taemin refunfuña y tiembla de impotencia. Onew lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, de ducharse acá, practicará otra media hora antes de hacerlo. Así que recoge su maleta deportiva, toscamente, y se dirige hacia el reproductor.  
  
-Ya lo apago yo. Ve -le digo. Taemin enarca las cejas inquietándose.         
  
-Tú también deberías venir a almorzar ya, Minho -Onew no es de tacto, su preocupación también se hace sentir.    
  
-Voy a ordenar esto un rato, enseguida voy -replico.  
  
-Pero Minho… -comienza Taemin. Me va a dar mil razones absurdas por las cuales debo acompañarlos. Todos se comportan así desde aquel incidente, con lástima e inquietud. Me comienza a hastiar.      
  
-Taemin... -comienzo, pero mi voz sale punzante e impaciente, de entre los dientes. Lo noto porque Taemin se muestra sorprendido y Onew me advierte con la mirada que  _no me atreva_. Suspiro-. Te prometo que en cuento termine de acomodar las cosas, voy, ¿sí? Cinco o diez minutos máximo.     
  
Onew asiente, mientras rodea los hombros de Taemin con uno de sus brazos, con el otro le coge el maletín, y lo guía a la salida. Taemin, por su parte, no me quita la vista durante todo el trayecto hacia la puerta, por sobre el brazo de Onew.        
  
No es un vacío, no lo quiero ver así. Es como la sensación que te da cuando repentinamente, habiendo llegado ya al colegio, anuncian que hoy no habrá clases.   
Tienes el día libre. Ves un rato tv en tu cuarto, pero luego te hastía, te incomoda. Y es raro, porque se supone debes disfrutar un día libre, pero no hay planes. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el día ya estaba dicho, de manera aburrida, pero planeado al fin y al cabo. La rutina se rompió sin darte tiempo a crear una nueva. Es así como se siente, sólo eso; así que simplemente tienes que sacudirte y acostumbrarte a un nuevo esquema.       
  
Estoy recogiendo las últimas botellas, faltan las toallas. Me quedo estático de cuclillas, sin atreverme a levantar la mirada. El solo de Yunho en el Premium ha terminado, dando lugar a la siguiente presentación. No, no necesito levantar la vista para adivinarlo, pero lo hago. El sonido rampante de las guitarras eléctricas, aquel gemido de fondo, y el siguiente grito camuflado con efectos. Te levantas ya completamente y lo ves, lo oyes. Hyung cantando en inglés. Changmin aferra el micro, ladea la cabeza en los cambios de entonación, sonríe de lado. Debiste detener el reproductor.  
  
Lo sabes, justo en ese momento lo sabes. Porque,  _diablos_ , 2 meses son demasiado tiempo para recomponer una rutina. Reconoces el vacío. No es sólo una rutina, es más, mucho más. Es comprensión en los ojos, calor en el pecho, temblor en los dedos, sonrisas francas, y la sensación de que hay más. _Dios_ , eso es lo que más duele,  _que había más_. Por conocer, por compartir, por reír, por lo que avergonzarse. Se siente como intentar dar un paso y quedarse en el aire, ¡mal! Porque o estás un paso atrás o un paso adelante, no así: desequilibrado.           
  
¿Y lo que pasó? ¿Se queda atrás? ¿Pretendo que no fue cruel con Taemin y despectivo conmigo? Es que no lo entiendo: sus ojos iracundos y sus palabras ponzoñosas. No era él. ¿Entonces por qué? Y, ¡no!, no voy a aceptar aquella gilipollés de Taemin acerca de los celos. Porque soy un libro abierto para hyung, y sabría que si me quisiera con él, me tendría. Porque no importa cuánto intente no pensarlo u ocultarlo, estoy por él,  _estoy por él_.        
  
Otra vez me voy a conformar con su amistad. Voy a ser sincero y decirle que me molestó, pero que ya pasó. Que venga por las tardes a los ensayos o que me deje visitarlo algunas tardes. Porque es así, ya pasó, él no tiene que ser perfecto -aunque hasta ahora me lo haya parecido- y yo no soy quién para juzgar. No necesita disculparse, no me interesa, pero que venga, que venga porque me ahoga. Necesito escuchar sus inflexiones en lengua extranjera, perderme en un abrazo y aspirar el aroma de su camisa. Necesito sentir sus dedos revoloteándome el cabello y, esta vez, prometo no renegar, solo dejarlo. Lo prometo, pero que venga.  
  
Me limpio aquella lágrima que se quedó atrapada en las esquina de mi ojo izquierdo, antes de agacharme a recoger las botellas que he soltado. Recojo las toallas, apago el reproductor, guardo el DVD de Taemin y me dirijo al comedor.  
  
Sí, voy a ser sincero con él y conmigo, decirle que todo ya pasó. Porque entre  _pretender que nada pasó_ y  _seguir con esto que soy sin él_ , lo elijo a él. Siempre ha sido él.       


	11. Growing up

Mamá vuelca el contenido de la sartén en un plato enorme y me lo ofrece, humeante. Lo zarandeo un poco antes de empezar a comer. Se dirige a lavar los trastes mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

Lo sabe.

No es que no suela visitar a mi familia, pero no suelo llegar sin previo aviso. ¿La razón? Si no logro controlar mi temperamento voy a terminar liándome a golpes con mis compañeros. Son pacientes, me conocen, saben que lo único que necesito es espacio. Por eso mismo, soy yo quien termina buscando cualquier excusa para levantar la voz, rezongar, maldecir. Ya me han soportado demasiado, por eso opté yo mismo venirme a casa este fin de semana. Y ella lo sabe.            
  
No necesito decírselo, desde que me recibió en la puerta lo vio en mis ojos. Puede no saber específicamente qué me acongoja, pero no es necesario. Ella lo sabe, por su corazón de madre y de amiga. Termino de comer y me pongo a su lado, a lavar mi plato. Me empuja hombro a hombro cariñosamente.        
  
-Tú puedes -me susurra, radiante.          
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Sea lo que sea. Tú puedes -reitera, esta vez secándose las manos en el delantal, pues terminó con los servicios-. Si es un reto, si tienes miedo, si es desgano, si tienes dudas. Enfréntalo. Lo que sea. Tú puedes. -Me roza su dedo índice desde el entrecejo hasta la punta de la nariz, dándome un toque adicional al final-. Lo sabes -me besa en la frente y se va.     
  
Dejo el plato limpio en el escurridor y me seco con papel toalla. Mis manos están heladas, no imagino las de mamá, por eso lleno la tetera de agua y la pongo en una hornilla. Me apoyo de espaldas en la mesa de concreto del centro de la cocina, esperando a que hierva.             
  
Yo puedo. ¿Yo puedo qué? ¿Dejarlo todo atrás? ¿Pero dejar atrás qué exactamente? ¿Todo esto es por una simple querella? Sabes que no. Ya le pediste disculpas a Taemin, pero no a él. ¿Y eso cambiaría algo? ¿Una disculpa? ¡Intrascendental!  
  
Mis manos se aferran con desquicio a la mesa; impotencia. Admítelo, sabes que entre ese chiquillo y él no ocurre nada. Lo que sentiste en aquel incidente fue algo inflándose en tu pecho, la necesidad de exclusividad, de prohibirle cosas: _egoísmo puro_. No me gusta sentir la imperiosa necesidad de coger un marcador indeleble y escribirle mi nombre bajo su cerquillo, por ello opté por actuar como un _completo imbécil_. Sí, _oh, sí_ , reconozco haber actuado iracundamente, y que pude haberme disculpado inmediatamente, entonces esto sería historia. Pero tenía que ser un cabezotas y dejar pasar los días, hacer mi rabieta como buen niño engreído que soy. Y eso, precisamente eso, es lo que me tiene así. Esos días que dejé pasar, que quise pretender que él no existía. Porque vas y te dices,  _hey, vamos a ignorarlo_ , y poco a poco te das cuenta. A las horas, es el celular inactivo; al día siguiente, los brócolis que sobraron en tu almuerzo; a los 2 días, el mando del videojuego abandonado a tu lado; a los 5 días, buscas la canción que él solía dejarte al azar en tu reproductor sin tu consentimiento; a la semana, el libro de idiomas donde sigues anotando nemotecnias en las esquinas de cada lección; a los 15 días, la mesera que te sirvió aquella taza extra de mocaccino, anticipándose a la supuesta llegada de tu usual acompañante; al mes, el pijama nuevo que aún tiene su aroma – no que lo hayas olido intencionalmente.   
  
Es eso, _todo eso_ , lo que te tiene así. La conciencia de lo hondo que se ha metido ese muchacho en ti, poquito a poco, en cada rincón. Y, sí, se sentía cálido, aún lo es, pero no acepto el rubro de  _indispensable_. Me limita, me obliga a dar 3 pasos atrás y buscar una salida. Me  _asusta_. Porque soy un asqueroso cobarde, siempre lo he sido. ¿Toda esa tontería de la timidez e introversión? Es puro miedo, mi manera de protegerme. Pero viene ese crío y se me cuela en el alma, ¡como tal! Y no es justo, no lo es.          
  
Sonrío melancólico, deslizándome por el borde de la mesa hasta sentarme en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la misma. No, no es justo, ni para él, ni para mí. Porque le quiero,  _por todos los dioses_ , ¡le quiero! Y no es sólo amistad. Quiero que mis dedos se entrelacen en los suyos perfectamente, halarlo hacia mí y esconderlo en mi pecho. Quiero verle a través de mi rostro semi-escondido tras una almohada, con ese ridículo pijama que sólo a él le sienta bien. Quiero que se me vaya la vida en besarle, sin prontitud, cada eminencia de sus labios, como si contuviera algún néctar prohibido –porque, ¡lo juro!, los labios de Minho tienen que saber a algo. Quiero perderme en sus ojos, inmensurables, de niño bueno, de no saber.  
  
Pero no puedo, porque es eso: un  _niño_. Y me quiere, lo sé, ¡lo sé muy bien! Porque Minho, como yo, no se sonroja, pero muestra de otras maneras su vergüenza. Como aquellos pliegues que se le forman a cada lado de las aletas de la nariz, al sonreír embarazado. Y sus ojos –río-, sus ojos son su puerta al alma. Entonces lo sé, porque todo él me lo dice: me quiere. Me quiere con toda la fuerza que su joven corazón me puede querer. Es por eso que temo. Su joven y cándido corazón puede cambiar en un chascar de dedos; puede él esperar mucho de mí, puedo yo hastiarle, puede él conocer a alguien más, puedo yo pedirle demasiado, o simple y sencillamente puede que el sentimiento se le acabó, sólo porque sí. Y yo, con la vida hecha trocitos, me tragaría mis palabras y lo dejaría ir. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?  
  
La tetera pita, trayéndome a la realidad. Me levanto torpemente, apago la hornilla y saco dos tazas de la alacena. Mis manos tiemblan. Sirvo con cuidado y coloco té dentro de ellas, a una le agrego azúcar.             
  
¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Pedirle disculpas y decirle que está bien, todo está bien. Vernos esporádicamente y, poco a poco, alejarme. Es inteligente, lo va a entender. No es como si le vaya a afectar, está escalando cuesta arriba su carrera, tiempo es lo que menos tiene. Siempre podrá contar conmigo, lo dejaré en claro. Pero así es como deben ser las cosas.             
  
Le tiendo la taza con azúcar a mi madre y me siento junto a ella en el sofá. Deja su lectura a un lado y me acepta la bebida. Me regala una sonrisa enorme e infinita antes de volver a su lectura.    
  
Sí, así es como deben ser las cosas. Aunque sepa mal y escueza, ya lo he decidido. No voy a tomar en cuenta que en mi pecho se empiece a sentir frío, frío. Justo como  _antes_.


	12. Diáfano

Son las 4 de la mañana. El frío es tal, que te obliga a friccionar tus pies uno contra el otro, en busca de calor. Hay una extraña sensación en la boca de mi estómago, como vértigo, lo cual ha mantenido mi sueño interrumpido: 10 minutos y despierto, 15 y doy vuelta en la cama, 5 y me quedo mirando la nada un rato. Desisto y, con cuidado, salgo de la cama hacia la cocina. Qué caso tiene seguir intentándolo, en 1 hora deberé estar despierto de todas maneras. Así que saco una caja de leche del fridge, vierto un poco en un vaso y lo meto en el microondas. Me apoyo de manos en la repisa, esperando.  

  
Le voy a decir que lo extraño.       
  
Diantre, no así, ¡no así tan directo! -Sonrío, bajo la mirada y sacudo la cabeza-. No así. Le voy a dar el alcance en algún punto entre camerinos, preguntarle qué tal le va, reír de alguna tontería y mencionarle que se hacen extrañar esos cafés que compartíamos. Casual, ligero.         
  
Tres pitidos y una pequeña luz naranja me avisan que la leche ya está tibia. Saco el vaso y me llevo un poco a los labios, sin moverme del lugar.          
  
Todo se va a arreglar, todo  _tiene_ que arreglarse. Sí, volveremos a ser los de antes, volverá a acariciar mi nariz en ese gesto tan suyo y quizás,  _quizás_ , hasta me deje dormir en su habitación otra noche más. Sigo sintiendo esos retorcijones en el estómago, me sujeto el abdomen y me muerdo el labio con anticipación.  
  
-Hey. -Pego un brinco, pequeño pero sentido, vertiendo un poco de leche. Cuando viro, veo que es Taemin saliendo de la habitación, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos que aún se niegan a abrirse del todo-. ¿Nervioso? –me pregunta, entre la modorra, alargando la última vocal, poniéndose al lado alejado de la mesa de la cocina. Debo haber puesto cara de no entender, porque agrega-. Todo va a ir bien, ya verás.  
  
-¿Eh? -es todo lo que articulo. Yo no le he comentado mis intenciones para con hyung de hoy. ¿O soy tan obvio?      
  
-Yo creo que sí ganaremos. Vas a ver que sí. Nos hemos esforzado mucho -contesta, alzándose de hombros, antes de robarme un poco de leche, ya totalmente despierto.  
  
Asiento con la cabeza. Se refiere al evento de hoy, el MKMF. Los retorcijones vuelven, ahora en su máxima potencia. Hyung, la presentación de hoy, la posibilidad de perder, todo viene de sopetón. Me iba a sumir en desespero otra vez, cuando se escuchan pasos arrastrados del cuarto. Onew sale como un espectro, desganado y refunfuñando, no saluda, se dirige al sofá de la sala/comedor que está conectada a esta mini-cocina sin paredes. Prende la T.V. y sigue refunfuñando algo ininteligible.  
  
Taemin y yo nos miramos antes de reír contenidamente. Entre otras cosas, debe estar nervioso también. Así que Taemin me sonríe por última vez, mordiéndose un pedacito de lengua, antes de dirigirse al sofá y tumbarse junto al líder. No le abraza, simplemente se hace una bolita a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él, en silencio mirando la pantalla. Onew espera un par de segundos antes de destender la frazada que dejamos al lado del sofá ayer noche, le cubre y se cubre él también. Es su manera de decir  _está bien, lo siento_.  
  
Una de esas  _otras cosas_ por las que salió renegando de la habitación es que ha sentido a Taemin salir tras de mí. No es que esté celoso, sino que  _por si acaso_ ; suele decirle Jinki a Taemin. Por eso se sienta a su lado, en silencio, mirando sin ver la T.V, porque quiere estar ahí con él, sólo porque sí.    
  
Yo quiero eso,  _justo eso_. Y, creo, lo tenía. Aunque hyung nunca sepa la magnitud ni me quiera de esa manera. Lo tenía, y estoy determinado a recuperarlo.         

 

  
-0-

 

  
Un mar de cabezas. Ya es hora de que todos los grupos, terminada la sesión de maquillaje, ocupemos nuestros puestos ya designados al lado del escenario, por ello todos están en el corredor, dirigiéndose para allá. No le encuentro. Soy Shim Changmin de DBSK, la gente se abre a mi paso, soy el más alto, estoy empinado y estirando la cabeza, pero aun así no le veo. No sé qué tanto se tenía que demorar conmigo la señorita en el camerino, pero no podía ser descortés así que esperé paciente hasta el último brochazo que le dio a mis mejillas. Luego de eso salí presuroso hacia el camerino que rotulaba SHINee, pero ya estaba el corredor atestado de gente. Por eso le busco, no vaya ser que esté ya saliendo y todo será más embarazoso con todos ahí.       
  
2 pequeños saltos y le veo.  _Pum!_  Un latido exagerado. Está saliendo de mi camerino, también está buscándome con la mirada.        

 

  
-0-

 

  
Yoochun ha dicho que hyung ha salido hace un par de minutos, sin decir a dónde. Luego de mirarme entre sorprendido y burlón, me recomendó que busque por el pasillo, pues de ninguna manera puede él ir a los asientos solo. No logro divisarlo, no importa cuánto me empine, hay demasiada gente.    
  
Una mano cubre mi boca; otra, se afianza a mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia un cuerpo a mi espalda. Como si no le costara esfuerzo, me arrastra entre forcejeos hacia una entrada lateral, vuelve a entrar hacia otro pequeño pasillo anexo con signos de abandono, pues el fondo se ha vuelto una despensa improvisada de luces viejas, carteles empolvados y telas rotas y sucias.    
  
Una vez me suelta, me giro iracundo, pues no me ha parecido gracioso. Me quedo en nada, pues es él, hyung con ojos grandes que obligan sus cejas a elevarse. Algo se desliza pies abajo, como alivio y tibieza. Me ha buscado también y hasta me ha jugado una pequeña broma, lo que quiere decir que todo está bien, o lo estará. Por lo que sonrío, sincero, desde el alma, con calma y nostalgia. Es hyung, aquí, conmigo.

 

  
-0-

 

  
No le ha hecho gracia la broma, sea quien piense que soy, porque al soltarle me empuja el brazo y se aleja de mí con brusquedad. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de que vire, preparándome para una charla sobria y falsa. _¿Cómo estás? Me alegro. Lamento lo de ese día. De seguro les irá bien. Practiquen bastante, eh. Nuestra agenda también está al tope. Ojalá nos veamos por ahí. Estudia mucho. Cuídate._  Pero Minho ya está de cara a mí, sus ojos pasaron de enojo a sorpresa, y de sorpresa a algo que no sé describir. Sus ojos se apagan, se enarcan en alegría embarrada de melancolía, un alivio que sale a manera de suspiro de su pecho, como si llevara años conteniéndolo, dándome a entender que también lo ha pasado mal. Hay algo en ese acto que me señala y me condena; un navajazo en el corazón que me imposibilita seguir con lo que tenía planeado y me deja muy claro que no lo haré ahora ni nunca. Por ello le tomo de la nuca y le busco la boca, desesperado.

 

  
-0-

 

  
No lo sé. Fue en un pestañear. Iba a soltar su nombre a modo de saludo, de pronto estoy cerca de él, de puntillas, entre sus labios. Mis ojos están abiertos al máximo, mis manos cuelgan a los lados. Asimilo la realidad del beso cuando algo caliente y mojado invade mi boca. Entonces cierro mis ojos, mis manos van lado a lado sobre sus clavículas, acaricio sus labios y lengua en cada oclusión.      
  
Taemin me ha dicho que cuando besas a esa persona especial, todo se vuelve borroso y el tiempo parece no pasar. Para mí, justo ahora, justo cuando Changmin atrapa mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, todo se hace infinitamente más claro. Como si toda mi vida hubiera estado cubierta por un delgado velo y el reloj siempre haya estado un segundo retrasado. Le beso, la comisura de mis labios tiene saliva, sus manos en mi nuca me inclinan la cabeza, todo alrededor se vuelve exponencialmente nítido: sus dientes calientes, lo helado del dije que cuelga en su cuello, lo sintético de la tela de su traje que estrujo entre mis puños, los fallidos intentos por prender de aquel fluorescente averiado encima de nosotros en este semi-oscuro pasillo.     
  
No es necesario respirar ni dejar de empinarme en mis pies adoloridos ni abrir mis ojos. Todo es tan lúcido, húmedo y caliente; lo sé, en su boca y en ese jadeo que se me ha escapado. Lo sé. Claramente.           

 

  
-0-

 

  
Minho ha emitido un sonido profundo, demasiado grave para ser un gemido, pero lo suficientemente excitante como para que me recorra la espina dorsal, abriéndome los ojos de par en par. Le empujo con mi boca a su boca para que vuelva a colocar toda la planta de sus pies al suelo. Termino el beso con un par de besos ligeros, no obstante dejo su frente y la mía en contacto. Le miro, no se atreve a abrir los ojos, aún le tiembla hasta el alma, es un niño al que nadie le ha dicho que no debería morderse los labios de esa manera. Suspiro, quedito, grave, aún presionándolo contra mí. No sé cómo le vamos a hacer, pero esto tiene que funcionar. Le sacudo levemente de la cintura, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Me mira con ojos chiquitines, de medianoche.            
  
\- Esto es en serio -no susurro, hablo, pese a lo cerca que estamos-. Tú y yo, va en serio -mirada de que espero una respuesta.       

 

  
-0-

 

  
Me encuentro en ese sopor en el que le dirías que sí a lo que sea, pero aun así no puedo creerme lo que pregunta. Asiento efusivo y torpe, quiero decirle que no habría otra manera en la que sería, sin embargo no encuentro mi voz y me entretengo mirando sus labios, extraños.   
  
-Son… raros -le digo, de la nada, una vez que llevé uno de mis dedos hacia ellos.  
  
Voy delineándolos mientras me doy cuenta. Los labios de Changmin hyung no se adelgazan a nivel de las comisuras, como debería de ser, además en vez de ser el labio inferior el de más volumen, ambos labios son igual de gruesos. Sonrío al descubrirlo, hasta que me doy cuenta que está riendo, pues su tronco tiembla. Antes de disculparme por tan desacertado comentario, me atrapa en un abrazo que me hunde en su pecho.             
  
\- Cielos, Minho -comienza, en tono de confesión y regaño-. Te quiero demasiado -lo oigo de sus labios y del resonar de su voz en su tórax.           
  
¿Qué le voy a responder? Me limito a rodear su cintura con mis brazos y alzar un poquito mi cabeza, para rozar su cuello con mi nariz. Hyung huele a café, hojas de libro y tinta. Tengo toda una vida para demostrarle que yo a él también. Y tanto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin

  
  
-0-

 

 

  
_Bonus_

  
Estoy azorado. Lo sé, porque siento la cara caliente, mientras me acomodo la chaqueta blanca y me trato de peinar. Entre besos menudos –y otros no tanto-, promesas, aclaraciones y planes de futuros encuentros, hemos demorado más de lo que debimos, deben estar esperándonos. A su grupo no le dirán nada, puesto que demorar solo crea expectativa, pero a nosotros sí nos retarán. Onew me va a matar.  
  
Antes de que tome el picaporte de nuestro camerino, alguien me pone una mano en el hombro y exclama:         
  
-¡Aquí está! -Es Taemin, quien me mira con una sonrisa que se nota sólo en la esquina de sus labios, pero que anuncian problemas-. ¿Y bien?           
  
-Lo siento mucho. No quise demorarme tanto -le digo, mientras le hago una venia a Onew quien viene acercándose detrás de él.   
  
Taemin cruza los brazos en su pecho y me sigue mirando como esperando una respuesta. No entiendo qué más puedo decirle.       
  
-Sabemos que estuviste con Changmin hyung -me dice, insolente, levantando sólo una ceja.           
  
-¿Cómo sabes tú…? -me tomó desprevenido, y sea la culpa o la sorpresa me ha hecho preguntárselo.             
  
-De hecho, sólo sabíamos que Changmin hyung tampoco estaba en su camerino, pero acabas de confirmar que estabas con él -confiesa Onew, también cruzado de brazos, pero mordiéndose la uña del dedo prensil de su mano derecha. ¿Por qué está nervioso?  
  
Le dirijo una mirada iracunda a Taemin, quien hace un aspaviento con la mano a manera de despreocupación y chasca la lengua.       
  
-Aquí lo importante es si ya se arreglaron. -Por mi mente cruza un  _vaya que sí_ que me obliga a sonreír, embarazado. Taemin abre sus enormes ojos y salta dando una palmada-. ¿Entonces ya están juntos? –grita, o eso es lo que me parece.   
  
-Yo no he dicho que…         
  
-¿Quién dio el primer paso? -me interrumpe Onew, atontándome. Una cosa es Taemin, quien es un chiquillo impertinente, ¿pero el líder Onew?- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Changmin hyung es demasiado quedado para estas cosas, debiste haber sido tú. Si ya te lo decía, Taemin, Changmin hyung es demasiado cobarde como para…  
  
-De hecho fue precisamente él quien me besó. –No sé de dónde ha salido eso. Simplemente no iba a permitir que Jinki se expresara así de hyung.  
  
Onew cierra los ojos con fuerza y lanza un improperio, Taemin suelta una carcajada y me cae en un abrazo, yo quiero que me trague la tierra por haber dicho lo que dije.  
  
-Ya sabía yo que no podían ser tan testarudos ambos -Taemin me estruja los cachetes, luego su mirada va directo a Onew, de manera pedante-. Y tú, aprende a perder. -Onew se encorva y sigue maldiciendo entre dientes, pero está todo rojito, lo que me extraña. Miro al pequeño mientras señalo con un dedo al líder, queriendo saber qué le pasa-. Bah! Es un llorón. Como si fuera tan difícil hacer un _streep tease_  por una vez, ¡si yo se lo hago todo el tiempo!     
  
Nunca me arrepentí tanto de una pregunta. Me suelto de Taemin como un resorte y huyo en dirección al camerino para avisar a Key y Jonghyun que debemos dirigirnos a los asientos, antes de que Taemin me explique qué era lo que tenía que hacer él si perdía esa apuesta. Onew puede tener su vida sexual con quien desee, pero más que nada no me gusta imaginarme a Taemin de esa manera. Es todavía un niño y no debería andar haciendo ese tipo de bailes donde… Uish!            
  
Sacudo la cabeza y me niego a seguir pensando en ellos. No me van a quitar la bonita sensación que me ha dejado hyung hace unos minutos, cuando me llamó por primera vez por ese apodo que nunca se atrevió a decirme, hasta ese momento.

 

 

Nota: ¡[Fanart ](https://scontent-mia1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xlf1/v/t1.0-9/10377355_10152048382431793_965121557608066312_n.jpg?oh=b0634eb04c3309e88cc6a6b314b63368&oe=56D00099)del título hecho por [STsuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki)! /corazones, corazones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta última escena es en el backstage del MKMF 2008. En este fic he querido desarrollar la relación entre Minho y Changmin, todo lo que conllevó a que por fin estuvieran.


End file.
